fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Performing Arts/Script
A Heartfelt Dance Before Battle *'Anna': You are the ocean's gray waves... *'Alfonse': Commander Anna? *'Anna': O, Alfonse! Draw close and listen well. It is of tragedy I sing—calamity and woe! The enemy has struck! A shadow most dark falls upon Heroes of dance and song! We have no choice. We must resist! The Order of Heroes does now bravely march! *'Sharena': Commander Anna has been listening to a lot of opera lately... *'Anna': I lost myself for a moment there! The image of a performing arts festival in peril filled me with the desire to sing. Music has a strange power! Well, enough of that. You get the picture. Let's get going! Scene transition *'Inigo': Who's this, then? You're bold ones, interrupting our merrymaking! You aim to intrude on the sanctity the proscenium? Unforgivable! Ladies and gentlemen, stand back! I'll make quick quick of this rabble! *'Azura': Hmm... Do I know him? No, I must be imagining it... Even so, I must agree! We cannot let this stage be defiled. You'll be facing me, too! After Battle *'Azura': You may have defeated us, but I won't let you get past me! *'Inigo': Don't confront them, lass! We must not tarry! Take my hand, and we'll flee! *'Azura': I suppose you're right. I can take care of myself, however. *'Inigo': Huh? Wait! Wait for me, veiled maiden, so mysterious and delightful! Wait! A Bittersweet Melody Before Battle *'Olivia': Huh? Where am I? One moment I was performing a dance at a festival, but now...I'm here? How can I even find everybody...? Sir! Do you know...? *'Shigure': I must apologize, but I don't recognize this place either. And I fear that the warriors over there are to blame... They must be planning something. We must stop them! I'll fight with my mother's pendant...and my song. After Battle *'Olivia': We lost. How embarrassing... *'Shigure': Don't talk that way. We both gave the fight everything we had... As much as I detest the idea, we must retreat. *'Olivia': Yes... *'Shigure': I wonder if the person I'm looking for is nearby...I feel she's just around the corner. The Finale Before Battle *'Olivia': Inigo! Thank goodness! *'Inigo': There you are, Mother! I'm so glad. Now we can fight together....alongside this beauty! *'Azura': ... *'Shigure': Mother! I've finally found you... I've been searching for you since the day you disappeared... Wait... How is it you're wearing your pendant? *'Azura': I am sorry. I am not the one you seek. But I will someday share the same fate... I may not be able to heal the rift in your heart, but for now, at least, I can fight by your side. *'Shigure': ... I understand. I'm glad that I had a chance to meet you. After Battle *'Shigure': And now the truth is out. You've been working to free us...and protect this place. I'm sorry we doubted you. *'Azura': I thank you for your aid. If I may, I'd like to repay you with a song. Shigure? *'Shigure': I'd be glad to join you! *'Olivia': Don't forget us! Ready, Inigo? *'Inigo': Yes, Mother! If I can bring smiles to their faces with song and dance... Well, then... it'll go some small way toward repaying their kindness to us! One day, I hope we can gather together and smile like this again! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts